Landslide
by Akoth
Summary: After the Department Of Mystery battle Hermione has to deal with new challenges in her life.


**Sorry guys eveytime I sit to write muggle-born departure I end up writing something totally unrelated. So a lite longer before the story is updated.**

The Hogwarts school year was coming to an end and like the one preceding it, it had been a year filled with adventure for Harry Potter and his friends. Many of the students were looking forward to the summer brake that was quickly approaching but for a few students their days were filled with worry over one of their own. Hermione Granger lay unconscious in the hospital wing, her injuries from the battle of department of mysteries seeming not to heal. All attempts to cure the unknown dark curse she was hit with had yielded no results, everyday the young witch got weaker. Fading away from the world and her loved ones.

The aged headmaster was becoming worried with how Harry Potter was coping with his friends absence. With everyday that passed the young wizard became more despondent and withdrawn. If Hermione Granger died he did not want to know how Harry would cope. Having spent the last few weeks looking for a cure he had come to one possible remedy.

In his office sat Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape. He had called the assembled men in the hopes that they would help him with his endeavour.. Moving from behind his desk Dumbledore approached Remus and Sirius who were sitting on armchairs next to each other. "I have called you here today to discuss young Miss. Granger and how we can help her recover."

Rolling his eyes because he could sense Dumbledore was going to drag this out he said, " can we cut to the chase? I have papers to grade." Looking disdainfully at the two other men he continued, "and I'm sure Black and Lupin are missing their flea bath."

Grabbing his friends arm Remus shook his head at Sirius this was not the time for petty squabbles. Turning back to the headmaster he said, "what can we do to help her?"

"I'm going to need you three to work together on this that is paramount for the girls safety their needs to be unity." Locking eyes with the young werewolf he said, "Remus I know you see your condition as a curse, a burden and you have gone to great lengths to keep control over your lycanthropy. What I'm about to ask you goes against everything you have strived for but it is the only way to save the young girl."

Remus breath hitched as he listened to what his old headmaster was saying, he had an awful feeling that what he was about to be asked to do was not something he could easily come back from. Making his way back to his desk he took a seat, " werewolves have remarkably physiology, no other magical creature comes close to having their healing factor apart from giants and dragons..."

Realising what the headmaster was about to suggest Remus stood up abruptly the legs of his chairs scraping noisily against the stone floor. "No no no..." he said repeatedly as he paced the room. "you can not ask me to do this?"

"I'm sorry to ask you this my dear boy but this is the only way. You infecting Miss Granger with lycanthropy is the only chance we might have of saving her."

Moving away from the dark corner he had been standing in Severus moved closer to the other men, "you can not possibly suggest cursing that young girl. Death would be a welcomed reprieve from a life as a werewolf."

"I agree with Severus, I would never wish this on my worst enemy."

Sirius stared down at the stone floor in contemplation, he knew what this would do to Remus if he did what Dumbledore was suggesting. On the other hand he had seen Harry ever since Hermione had been injured and a part of him knew that if she died Harry would never recover from that. So his choice was difficult, convince his friend to scar himself emotionally for life and possibly never forgive him or sit back and watch his godson lose himself to his grief.

"Remus..." Sirius said as he stood up and approached his agitated friend. "I know you swore death before you would ever infect anyone but if you don't do this Hermione might die. Harry will never recover from that." Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder Sirius locked eyes with his oldest friend, " we know what losing a friend does to you especially if you feel responsible. We can not do that to Harry."

"Please..." Remus implored his eyes filled with anguish, " please do not ask me to do this." he begged.

"I'm so sorry Remus but I have to ask you to do this for Hermione, her parents and Harry. The next full moon I need to to bite Miss. Granger."

Shaking his head in disbelief he sunk to the floor. His head cradled in his hands he sat lost on his own thoughts. Severus looked at the distraught man on the floor with a mixture of pity and disgust. "what is my part in this plan of yours?"he asked his eyes moving away from Remus to the headmaster.

"I need you to please brew the wolfsbane potion and be in the shack when Mr. Lupin transforms. You and Mr. Black are going to be there to ensure that Mr.. Lupin does not lose control of the wolf when he bites her. After she is bitten you will bring Miss. Granger back to the hospital wing. Mr. Black will stay with his friend."

Nodding in understanding Severus said, " I better get started then," as he moved towards the door. Never once casting a backward glance at the other men.. As the door shut Dumbledore spoke once more, " do you think you can get Mr.. Lupin back to headquarters?"

"Yes leave it to me," he said as he helped his friend off the floor and towards the fireplace.

The shrieking shack groaned and heaved as the wind outside blew against the old house. Remus, Sirius and Severus stood in what appeared to have been a living room all staring at the unconscious girl on the floor. A lantern burned overhead casting its yellow light on the gaunt girl. Remus could see how deteriorating Hermione's condition had become. Her eyes were sunken, her cheeks hollow and cheekbones sharp. Dark veins could be seen creeping from her wound towards her neck, creating a latticework of veins across her chest.

Remus had taken the wolfsbane potion a while ago and he was just waiting for the sun to go down. Battling away the guilt and dread he felt about what he was about to do he reminded himself that this was the best course of action.. Even when every fiber of his being screamed for him to run as far away as he could from the young girl.

"It is almost time," Severus said not looking at any of the other occupants in the room. " bite the girl quick and I'll take her away and you Black keep an eye on him. Understood?"

"Understood." Sirius spat out between clenched teeth. He had a few choice words for the potions master but the tense situation they were in wasn't an ideal moment for this argument. Remus cold feel the effects of the moon upon him, taking a deep breath he braced himself for the first wave of pain. Feeling his jaw dislocate before his face elongated in to a snout Remus let out a curdling scream. His legs and arms were next to break rearranging themselves into paws. His fingernails stretching in to claws that scraped the old worn floors. As his back and ribs broke and organs rearranged themselves in his body Remus dropped to the floor and howled in pain.

Laying on the dusty floor he took deep breaths as the hair on his body grew into sand coloured fur. Once the transformation was complete he stood on shaky legs, howling loudly his frustration at the situation. Turning to look at the two men Remus stepped closer to Sirius who was still in his human form..

"Hey Moony, you ready for this?" Sirius asked. Being in full control of his wolf thanks to wolfsbane potion Remus nodded. Turning in to Padfoot he stepped closer to his friend in an act of solidarity. Nuzzling Hermione's neck and shoulder Remus gave the area a quick lick, bracing himself he opened his jaw slightly. All he needed was a small bite even a graze from his teeth would suffice. Clamping down at the juncture between her neck and shoulder Remus held still fighting Moony for control. At the taste of her blood the wolf in him had awaken and the urge to sink his teeth deeper in to her had become overwhelming. Remus fought this though, he knew if he bit down further he would harm Hermione more than he intended to.

Whining his discomfort he hoped that Sirius would be able to sense his distress. Suddenly feeling canine teeth sinking into the back of his neck Remus growled his jaw unleashing from Hermione's neck he turned snarling to the smaller canine on his back. Severus saw his chance to escape the shack with Hermione and took it, moving swiftly he crouched next to her before activating his portkey. Remus sensing Severus's movements ignored Sirius's attempt to distract him and lunged towards the potion master. Before he could reach them they were gone in a flash of blue light. Howling in frustration he turned to Sirius growling and baring his teeth.

Landing in the hospital wing Severus rose fluidly with Hermione in his arms. Making his way towards one of the many vacant beds in the hospital wing he deposited her body. Stepping back he watched as Madame Pomfrey worked effortlessly to stop the bleeding from her bite. Looking down at his blood soaked clothes he huffed out a sigh. Not bothering to announce his departure he turned on his heel and made his way towards his chambers.

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly and patiently at the foot of Hermione's bed watching for any signs of improvement on her condition. The sun was soon to rise and he could detect small changes within her. The dark veins that had been creeping towards her neck and heart had begun to retreat, it seemed that he had made the right call in the situation. Taking a book out of his robes he begun to read waiting for Remus and Sirius to return before leaving the hospital wing.

The morning light shone through the huge cathedral windows casting a warm glow on the room. All was quiet except for the sporadic sound of Albus Dumbledore turning the pages of his book. All Hogwarts students had gone home for the summer and after much convincing so had Hermione's friends. The Hogwarts castle was empty apart from the few teaches who had staid behind. Checking on Hermione once again and seeing the improvement in her condition he turned back to his book.

The doors suddenly opened and in walked in a battered and bruised Remus supported by an injured Sirius. Dumbledore stood up and tried making his way to the two men but stopped in his tracks when Sirius shook his head vigorously.. Albus was the last person Remus wanted to see now and keeping the headmaster away was one of the few things Sirius could do to make his friend more comfortable.

Laying his friend down Sirius sent the matron away wanting to be the one to tend to his friends injuries. With practised ease he cleaned his wounds and gave him the appropriate potions to ease his pain. Once Remus was sleeping soundly he limped his way towards the headmaster and Hermione.

"How is she?" he asked looking at the sleeping form of Hermione.

"improving, all we can do is wait for her to regain consciousness. How was Remus last night?"

Sirius shook his head sadly and supported his weight on his good leg, "not good. After he bit Hermione he stemmed to lose control of his wolf." Running his fingers through his disheveled locks he added, "spent the night trying to get out of the shack, it was a task keeping him there."

"Thank you do what you did Sirius, you should get some rest. I will wake you up if Remus or Miss. Granger wake before you."

Nodding his head Sirius made his way to the empty bed next to his childhood friend. Flopping down ungracefully he pulled the covers over himself and was soon fast asleep.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open the view of her childhood bedroom came in to view. Bringing her hands to her face she rubbed her eyes confused by what she was seeing. Last she remembered they were in the department of mysteries how did she get to her bedroom. Sitting up slowly she looked around the room, everything was as she had left it before going off for her fifth year. Except for her bedside table, where before it held her picture frame of her and her parents it was currently laden with vials of potions and stacks of unopened letters.

Leaning over she winced as a sharp pain shot through her chest. Breathing deeply through the pain Hermione glanced down at her chest. Moving her loose shirt down she was met with the sight of a huge scar that began between her breast. Lifting her shirt up she saw it extend down to her right hip. Touching the scar she winced gingerly at the pain that accompanied her actions. The memory of Dolohov sending the purple curse her way flashed through her mind. At the thought of the man Hermione let out a deep growl.

At the unexpected sound she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Why did she just growl, how was it possible for her to growl?" She asked herself. Tilting her head back she took a deep breath attempting to calm her racing mind. As she sat in bed eyes closed and head tilted back Hermione become aware of the sound of her parents voices coming from the kitchen. With every breath she took she could smell her mothers cooking a feat she had never been able to do with her bedroom being too far away from the kitchen. Her parents voices sounded as though they were speaking right outside her door but that couldn't be because she could hear someone using the chopping board and opening the kitchen drawers.

Deciding to go investigate she swung her feet on to the floor. Wriggling her feet on the woollen rug she stood up and made her way towards her parents. Standing in her kitchen doorway she called out, "mom, dad?"

At her voice her mother gasped spinning round to face her daughter. "oh Hermione you are awake," she cried out before embracing her daughter. Hermione returned the hug still slightly perplexed on the circumstances surrounding her waking up in her home.

"What happened?"

Guiding her to the living room her parents sat on either side of her and begun to tell her what had occurred since the department of mysteries battle. Hermione listened attentively not once interrupting her parents as they weaved the story of her injury to the remedy that had to be used to save her. Touching the scar on her shoulder her mind went to her former professor. "Poor Mr. Lupin."

"How do you feel?" her father asked tentatively.

Hermione took sometime to think the question over. In all honesty she didn't feel different physically apart from the ache in her chest she felt the same. But she wasn't the same she knew that. She could hear both her parents racing hearts, the drip of the upstairs bathroom faucet. Her eyes could see the in detail the floating specs of dust floating in the sunlight streaming through the window and had no trouble tracking the dust particle. She couldn't even. She didn't know how to describe the smells that were assaulting her nose, things she had never smelled before and had no point of reference for.

Noticing her parents worried faces she simply said, "I'm okay." Hugging her her father said, "I'm glad to have you back. We will deal with your lycanthropy as a family. Me and your mother won't let you go through this alone." Burying her face in her fathers shirt tried to let his words of assurance comfort her but as much as her parents thought they would be able to help she knew they would be very limited in what they could do. But she had their support which was something not a lot of werewolves had.

Pulling back her father handed her a pen and parchment, "you should write to your friends and let them know you are better. Especially Harry he called everyday the first two weeks of summer asking about you before sending his owl with a letter for me and your mom asking how you were. All your letters are on your bedside table."

Picking up the pen she penned a quick letter to Harry letting him know she was okay and inquired about how he was doing. Giving the letter to the owl headmaster Dumbledore had lent her family to enable them to communicate with others in the wizarding world for the duration of the summer. Letting her parents finish making lunch she made her way back to her room planning to read her unopened letters and replying to her friends when the owl returned.

Hermione rubbed the steam off her bathroom mirror and for the first time since she woke up that afternoon she looked at herself in the mirror. There were no visible changes to her appearance, her eyes were still a warm chocolate brown, her hair still a mass of unruly curls. Her neck though showed the only evidence of her new life, touching the teeth imprint on her neck she sighed. Things were going to change dramatically in her life but this was preferable to death.

Wrapping her towel around her she made her way to her bedroom where she carried out her nighttime routine. Lotioning her body, detangling and brushing out her hair before securing it in a long braided ponytail. Picking out a set of comfortable pyjamas she made her way back to her parents. Entering the living room she said, "mom we have to go shopping for new toiletries. The fragrances are too strong for my nose and is it okay if we didn't use any scented detergents and fabric conditioner?"

"oh dear I didn't think of that. I'm so sorry." her mother said on the verge of tears. Taking her mother's hand she said softly, "mom it's okay you had no idea of knowing and it's easy enough to fix. Please don't cry." Sniffing away her tears her mother nodded, "we can make a trip of it tomorrow. It will do you some good to go outside get some fresh air."

A sudden whoosh at the fireplace and Harry and Ron tumbled out landing in a heap on the Granger's Turkish rug. As the boys licked themselves off the floor and dusted off Hermione shouted, "Harry! Ron!" before rushing to them and embracing them both in a tight hug.

"Ouch." Ron squeaked out as Hermione's hug became too tight and uncomfortable. "Can't breath Hermione," Harry croaked out. Realising her error she let them go apologising profusely. Both boys brushed off her apologies smiling at the sight of their long absent friend.

"Is it okay if we go up to my room to catch up," she asked her parents. "That's fine just leave the door open." Glaring at her father she said, " dad!" Shrugging his shoulders unapologetically he simply stated, "I'm not having two boys in your bedroom with the door closed." Rolling her eyes at his absurdness she led her friends to her bedroom, eager to find out what had been going on for the last few weeks.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly while Ron moved about the room looking at Hermione's awards and muggle pictures. "I'm sorry Hermione, for getting you injured and now for..." he left the rest unsaid, not knowing how to convey what he wanted. Hermione though understood Harry was once again blaming himself for something that he had no control over.

"Harry you have nothing to apologise for. It was my choice to come with you to save Sirius and I'm happy to know he is okay. Only person I hold accountable if Dolohov." Joining her friend on the bed she added, "and about me becoming a werewolf...I rather be this than dead."

Hermione's words still didn't do much to ease his guilt but Harry smiled at her thankfully for her attempt for trying to make him feel better. Ron chose that moment to speak, "we have been reading up about becoming Animagi so we can be with you for full moons." Sitting on the sofa under Hermione's bedroom window he continued, "it's really difficult so might need your help explaining some of it and making the potions but we aren't going to let you go through this alone."

She could feel her eyes welling with tears, "that means a lot to me. Thank you." Harry took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze," no thanks needed. That's what friends are for. Sirius and Remus will be with you during the full moon till me and Ron get our Animagi transformation down."

Grateful for her friends Hermione made herself comfortable on the bed and listened to what had been going on during her absence.


End file.
